


Good Morning, Marimo

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro é acordado com movimentos estranhos a seu lado na cama e não fica nada surpreso ao ver o que acontecia.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 5





	Good Morning, Marimo

Zoro acordou com uma movimentação brusca a seu lado que há algum tempo estava incomodando seu sono pesado. Havia dormido com a cabeça deitada no peito de Sanji, mas o namorado imbecil estava se movendo irritantemente já fazia muitos minutos. O quarto estava pouco iluminado para conseguir ver o que estava acontecendo, era manhã, mas as cortinas escuras bloqueavam toda a luz do sol que tentava invadir o quarto. 

Sentia a mão do loiro apertando com força uma de suas coxas, como se aquilo fosse dar o apoio de que precisava, enquanto a outra mão movia-se velozmente debaixo da coberta. Estava sonolento e com dificuldade para assimilar as coisas, só que Zoro sabia muito bem o que significavam aqueles movimentos e não conseguia acreditar no que o idiota indecente fazia. 

— Você acha que é muito discreto, não é, pervertido? — A voz do moreno saiu bem baixa e rouca, deixando claro que mal entendia o que se passava. Por mais óbvio que fosse, era impossível acreditar que o safado estava batendo punheta a seu lado, enquanto dormia. 

— Ao invés de ficar resmungando, me ajuda. — Sanji respondeu um pouco irritado, mas o pedido parecia meio desesperado. Levou a mão do moreno até sua bunda e apertou a própria mão acima da dele, fazendo-o agarrar a carne macia daquela parte do corpo. Ao deixar a mão maior em sua bunda, voltou a tocar a coxa do outro, como se aquilo fosse o que o excitava e ele necessitasse do contato, enquanto a outra mão continuava a se mover com força, tocando-se da forma que mais o agradava. 

Zoro não protestou, ele continuou apertando a bundinha gostosa do loiro, afastando as nádegas e tocando sua entrada que parecia muito convidativa para aquele horário. Por um segundo ele levou a mão até sua boca e lambuzou os dedos com saliva, melando-os o suficiente para conseguir meter naquele orifício tentador. Assim que encostou um dedo no buraquinho apertado, sentiu Sanji se contraindo e sorriu pervertido, um instante depois ele pressionou o dígito, metendo-o com certa facilidade, já que o outro estava bem relaxado e nem se contraía em seu dedo. 

Era desesperadora para os dois aquela situação. As mãos do menor tremiam, como se ele não tivesse mais nenhum controle do próprio corpo. Praticamente esfolava o próprio pau com os dedos e a cada dor que sentia devido aos movimentos exagerados, ele aumentava o ritmo procurando ainda mais daquela dor. A sensação era maravilhosa, a ajuda do moreno estava sendo melhor do que estava antes fantasiando e nada mais justo que o culpado daquela ereção matinal resolvesse o problema. Não era culpa dele que Zoro tenha colocado a perna por cima de seu corpo e que aquela coxa grossa suculenta pressionasse tanto seu pau que acabou criando vida sozinho. 

Diferente de antes, Sanji não estava mais mordendo os lábios para conter os gemidos, ele os liberava sem problemas, assim como a respiração descompassada. Zoro meteu o terceiro dedo, começando a estocá-lo com força e atacou seu pescoço em mordidas que finalizavam em chupões, marcando a pele branca. O loiro se afundava no travesseiro, quase chorando de prazer. Estava sendo violado com tanta vontade pelos dedos grossos, a boca faminta o devorava e sua própria mão quase arrancava o pau de tão violento que o ritmo era. 

As mordidas do moreno desceram por seu pescoço até chegar em seu peitoral. Sanji sentiu a pontinha da língua quente e molhada passando por um de seus mamilos, fazendo-o enlouquecer. Como aquilo podia ser tão bom? Como sempre, Zoro era muito impaciente e não conseguiu esperar, ter seu loiro se contorcendo a seu lado de prazer só o deixava com ainda mais vontade de levá-lo à loucura. Então, ele pressionou os dentes naquele pequeno botão de prazer, obrigando Sanji a curvar as costas em transe. Não era a droga de um masoquista, mas a sensibilidade naquela maldita parte de seu corpo transformava a dor no mais desesperador prazer. Zoro nem mesmo entendia o que estava fazendo, sentia-se sonolento e a todo instante parecia que ia ficar inconsciente, mas se forçava o máximo para manter-se acordado só mais um pouco...

Como de costume, com tantos prazeres reunidos, ele não aguentou muito tempo e patéticos minutos depois ele gozou forte, liberando um gemido bem mais alto e descontrolado que antes estava preso em sua garganta. As unhas fincaram na coxa do moreno, marcando-o tanto quanto o outro marcava seu mamilo. Zoro ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e sorriu de forma obscena, sentindo-se satisfeito por aquilo. Sanji nem mesmo percebeu o que falava, estava muito fora de si para raciocinar. Seu peito subia e descia várias vezes, ele tentava puxar o ar, mas não estava sendo muito efetivo, só deixando sua respiração mais e mais descompassada. 

Ele fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar e sentiu Zoro selar seus lábios. Um sorriso apaixonado surgiu naquele rosto com os fios dourados presos em sua pele e seu namorado jurou que podia enxergá-lo perfeitamente mesmo com a pouca luminosidade. Sanji ficava muito lindo depois do orgasmo... E antes... E em todo momento. Talvez só estivesse apaixonado por aquele idiota sem vergonha mesmo.

Os dedos grossos continuavam a se mover no interior do loiro, dessa vez bem lentamente, curvando-os o mais profundo que alcançava, enquanto o pervertido ainda apreciava os deliciosos espasmos do orgasmo e desejava que aquilo durasse para sempre. Sua mão estava totalmente gozada, sentia uma necessidade enorme de correr para o banheiro se limpar, mas assim que a tirou debaixo da coberta, como se estivesse enxergando a bagunça, Zoro puxou seu pulso e levou a mão até a boca, limpando os dedos com lambidas lentas e inconscientemente provocantes. Era a vez do pobre loirinho inocente de achar que enxergava a cena. Sentiu seu pau pulsar mais forte, mesmo que estivesse mole e tivesse acabado de gozar, e sem o menor pudor juntou sua língua à de Zoro, fazendo o mesmo que o moreno fazia, até que todo gozo estivesse nas línguas dos dois. 

Quando Sanji parou de pulsar, Zoro retirou os dedos do interior quentinho e sentiu os braços do namorado agarrando-o pelo pescoço de forma manhosa. O abraçou de volta, afundando o rosto no pescoço suado e não resistiu em passar a língua pela carne salgada, arrepiando o menor. Zoro riu de forma atrevida e recebeu um aperto bem forte na bunda.

— Maldito cozinheiro pervertido, você não tem nenhum controle mesmo. — Zoro falou com os lábios colados no ouvido do outro, arrepiando-o por completo. 

— Cala a boca, idiota, é tudo culpa sua... — Sanji arfou de prazer e continuou sendo abusado por alguns minutos deliciosos. As mãos grandes de Zoro passeavam por todo seu corpo, tocando cada pedacinho de carne que conseguia alcançar, enquanto o loirinho inocente fazia o mesmo, porém, dava mais atenção para a bunda avantajada daquele moreno com corpo escultural. 

Infelizmente foram poucos os minutos de abuso, não demorou para Zoro cair inconsciente no travesseiro outra vez, deixando um loirinho necessitado na mão. Ele suspirou e abandonou a cama, sabendo que diferente daquela alga inútil, não poderia ou conseguiria voltar a dormir, precisava levantar-se para se arrumar para o trabalho e sabia que demorava muito nesse processo. Talvez se aliviasse sozinho...


End file.
